Tower of Champions - 33F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring All Pierce Null Damage Wall Monsters The main hazards are Damage Walls and Bounce Obstructors. Therefore you need all Pierce Null Damage Wall monsters. You can deal with only 3 NDW monsters but you have to turn adjust so that the non-NDW monster will start on the first turn. Defeat Mobs Within 9 Turns Before the Boss Stages, the Drone has a 9 Turn Volatile Blast that can nearly one-shot you. Since the Drone cannot be broken, even with Drone Breakers, you need to clear all the mobs within 9 Turns 3rd Stage has Higher HP Obstructors Only on the 3rd Stage, the Obstructors' HP is higher. In order to one-shot them, you need a Fire monster whose ATK can reach 31,935 after Gauge. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Clear in One Shot Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors within 9 turns Every turn, the drone will revive all the enemies. You will have to clear all the Obstructors in one turn. After 9 turns, the drone will deal a near OHKO Volatile Blast so you have to move on by that time. 2nd Stage - Start from the Pierce Obstructors Progression Order 1. Defeat the Pierce Obstructors 2. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors within 9 turns On this stage, there are Pierce Obstructors. Your Pierce monsters will be able to one-shot them as long as they are not Chicks. After they are gone, take care of the Bounce Obstructors. Try to have as few as many monsters in Chick form for the next stage. 3rd Stage - Clear in Two Shots Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors within 9 turns In this stage, the Obstructors have higher HP than the previous Obstructors so you won't be able to one-shot them. Clear the Obstructors in two shots. 4th Stage - Attack Marishiten on Turn 1 Marishiten's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Attack Marishiten on Turn 1 2. Defeat Bounce Obstructors while damaging Marishiten On the first turn, the Obstructors will not attack so you have a free turn to deal damage to Marishiten. Afterwards, clear the Bounce Obstructors while damaging Marishiten. Make sure you don't attack the Pierce Obstructors since they will damage you and get revived back. 5th Stage - Use SS If Needed Marishiten's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Attack Marishiten on Turn 1 2. Clear Bounce Obstructors while damaging Marishiten Do the same thing as the previous stage by focusing onto Marishiten on Turn 1. The big difference is that 3 Bounce Obstructors will be revived/summoned every turn (to the max of 7). You have to consistently clear Obstuctors before they grow too many in numbers. Use SS if you need to clear off mobs or to finish off Marishiten. Marishiten's Attack Pattern Real and Transparent Marishiten Clone Marishiten 1st Boss Stage - Focus on the Bounce Obstructors Marishiten's HP: 2.4 Million Progression Order 1. Attack the Bounce Obstructors to deplete Marishiten's HP 2. Defeat the remaining Obstructors after Marishiten is defeated The damage towards Bounce Obstructors and Marishiten are linked so all you have to do is to attack the Obstructors. The main Marishiten (the bottom one) is transparent so your monsters can pass through him. 2nd Boss Stage - Don't Attack the Pierce Obstructors Marishiten's HP: 3.3 Million Progression Order 1. Attack the Bounce Obstructors to deplete Marishiten's HP 2. Defeat the remaining Obstructors after Marishiten is defeated Just like the first Boss stage, aim for the Obstructors. The Marishiten in this stage is transparent so don't mistakenly aim to bounce off of him. The Pierce Obstructors does a powerful homing shot so try to not attack them. 3rd Boss Stage - Use SS On the Bounce Obstructors Marishiten's HP: 6.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use SS on the Bounce Obstructors to defeat Marishiten Marishiten has a ton of HP so the best way is to use SS to damage all the Obstructors at once. The real/transparent Marishiten is the top one.